Escrito nas estrelas
by Val-sensei
Summary: Mu estava entediado em sua casa e aceita um convite de Shu, June, Shiryu e Shurei para ir a um festival em uma vila vizinha, apesar de não estar gostando muito, pois está acompanhando de alguns casais sendo um castiçal inteiro, mas algo lhe chama atenção e ele acaba escrevendo nas estrelas...


As lutas contra Hades havia terminado, tudo estava tão calmo e pacato, os dias passavam monotamente devagar, sem muito o que fazer, apenas cada um dos cavaleiros ficando em suas respectivas casas.

O dia estava quente, o sol torturava o dia, as poucas nuvens ralas no céu mostrava que o clima quente de verão estava no auge.

Na casa de virgem Shaka nem conseguiu se concentrar em seu mantra, pois o suor descia em seu corpo pela túnica branca preza por um broxe de ouro que lembrava uma flor de lótus. A túnica era um tecido de seda e mesmo assim ele conseguia sentir um calor invernal, levantou-se desanimado e resolveu ir até a casa do aquariano na esperança de se refrescar um pouco e poder meditar.

Assim que chegou à casa de aquário, Shaka viu não só Camus, mas Afrodite, Seya, Saore, Shiryu, Shunrei, Shun, June, Kanon, Saga, Hyoga estavam na casa do aquariano tentando o convencer a deixar a casa geladinha para que eles pudessem se saciar do calor.

Mu estava em sua casa abanando se por um leque, sacudindo em uma rede furadinha, suando igual tampa de cuscuz, naquele dia quente e ensolarado o melhor era curtir a preguiça, sem saber o que ocorria ao seu redor.

Com um pé para fora da rede, balançando lentamente, a mão fazendo vai e vem com o leque, Mu estava sem camisa, apenas com uma calça verde meio colada, mesmo assim sua vontade era de pular em um rio bem gelado ou ir para qualquer canto mais refrescante, mas a coragem era tanta que ele nem queria se mover. Ouviu passos dentro de sua casa, viu que alguém se aproximou dele lentamente e ele viu a silueta magra, cabelos longos e negros, ele também estava sem camisa.

- Olá Shiryu, o que faz por aqui?

- Olá Mu – ele deu um leve sorriso ao amigo. – Vem sentir um ar condicionado na casa do Camus, afinal o dia está parecendo um deserto de tão quente.

- Realmente nunca vi um dia tão quente como hoje – ele comentou tentando sentir a brisa do seu leque.

- Nós conseguimos fazer com que o aquariano nos desse um refresquinho na casa dele com direito a escorregador gelado e tudo, não quer ir até lá?

Mu suspirou e imaginar-se levantando deu um desanimo muito grande, mas ao olhar a cara de felicidade do cavaleiro de bronze a sua frente diz:

- Vamos, talvez eu me encoraje mais, no friozinho do nosso querido aquariano.

Mu se levantou da rede com uma coragem que até uma lesma ganhava dele e foi caminhando ao lado de Shiryu até a casa de aquário, mas parecia uma longa caminhada, os minutos pareceram horas e quando os dois finalmente chegaram à casa do aquariano Francês, ele finalmente pode sentir o frescor gelado que vinha de dentro e acompanhado por Shiryu ele entrou no local e viu vários de seus amigos brincando como crianças em meio a água derretida pela casa e um tobogã feito de gelo no lado esquerdo a porta da casa.

Sorriu ao sentir o frescor batendo em seu rosto o suor diminuindo e uma voz forte soou por de trás dele.

- Veio se apoderar dos meus poderes também carneirinho?

- Claro que não, senhor lugar onde se coloca os peixes – Mu sorriu. – Só vim por que o Shiryu me chamou, mas que aqui está bem mais gostoso que naquele sol de rachar isso está.

- Ficar gastando o meu cosmo com esses inúteis vai me cansar muito – ele balançou seus cabelos verdes e molhados.

- Ora Camus, não seja ruim e deixa o povo se divertir – risadas eram ouvidas, próximo a eles.

Mu olhou e viu Seya agarrando Saori só de biquine em um cantinho mais escuro da casa, dava para ver que era a silueta dos dois e estavam começando a se grudar como carrapatos no couro do cachorro.

- Viu só, minha casa já esta virando bordel.

- É, mas cadê as moças do olimpo que sempre vem aqui fazer charme para você? – ele perguntou como quem não queria nada.

- Não faço ideia do que esta falando carneirinho – ele cruzou os braços e fez uma cara nervosa. – Usa o seu tele transporte e leve esse povo daqui – ele estava muito grilado.

Mu sorriu e já ia caminhando para conversar e se divertir um pouco.

- Por favor, Mu, eu não aguento mais gelar o ambiente para esse povo, tira eles daqui – Camus quase ajoelhou aos pés de Mu.

- Por que não pede o Hyoga para gelar a casa um pouco no seu lugar, ele está ali jogando conversa fora mesmo – Mu olhou o rapaz loiro a sua esquerda deitado no chão sobre uma possa d'água olhando um ponto qualquer do teto conversando com Ikki que estava do mesmo modo.

- Aquele pupilo é um inútil – Camus concentrou e liberou um pouco mais de gelo com o seu pó de diamante.

- Eu falo com ele Camus, mas deixa o povo se refrescar um pouco realmente está quente.

- Mu, você também é um inútil – saiu pisando bravo em uma direção onde não havia ninguém para lhe torrar a paciência.

Mu se aproximou do Hyoga e deitou-se ao lado dele.

- Olá Mu, como anda as coisas lá pelo lado da casa de Áries.

- Vão bem e você como anda, ou melhor como nada?

- Hehe, engraçadinho – ele revirou os seus olhos azuis. – Aqui pelo ao menos está fresco.

- Devia ao menos ajudar o seu mestre um pouco com o seu pó de diamante.

- É, mas eu estou muito desanimado – ele virou para o outro lado e deixou um ali ainda conversando com Ikki.

Shaka se aproximou dele e disse:

- Ora carneirinho o que faz aqui? Desgarrou do seu rebanho – Shaka adorara tirar com a cara de Mu.

- Melhor ser um carneiro desgarrado do que um virginiano loiro falsificado – Mu se levantou e o encarou.

- Eu não sou loiro falsificado seu... - Shaka já ia concentrar o seu cosmo e ao menos tirar um dos sentidos de Mu quando Shurei apareceu entre dos dois.

- Vocês estão sabendo? – ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- O que? – os dois perguntaram uníssonos piscando algumas vezes e encarando a jovem.

- Terá o festival de verão aqui perto, Shiryu e eu vamos, vocês não quer ir? – a moça estava realmente animada com o mesmo.

- Festival?

- Sim, um lugar para se passear com namorado, ou namorada, com barraquinhas para se divertir, olhar os fogos.

- Iiii então não rola de nós irmos – comentou Camus escutando a coversa próximo dali.

- Por que Camus? – perguntou Shiryu o olhando.

- Namorado ou namorada passear juntos, ou seja, não me enquadro no perfil desse festival.

Shiryu riu divertido e disse:

- Camus, não é só para casais, tem varias barracas para homens solteiros e que podem ter uma namorada ou algo parecido nesses festivais, pois neles sempre tem garotas.

- Festival? Eu ouvi bem? – Seya se aproximou todo marcado de batom, arranhões e só de sunga perto dos outros.

- Será ótimo não é meu pegasuzinho do amor – Saori estava com o biquine fora do lugar, suada, cabelos molhados e também toda marcada.

Camus bufou, revirou os olhos e preferiu ficar em silêncio ou ia acabar fazendo uma esquife de gelo com os dois dentro para não usar sua casa como bordel.

- Vamos Camus, Shaka, Mu? – Shurei estava esperançosa.

- Ir onde Shun, June e Afrodite se aproximavam do grupinho unido.

Hyoga estava dormindo no mesmo lugar e nem ouvia a conversa.

Ikki nem se atreveu a ir até lá odiava onde tinha muita gente.

- Em um festival que terá em uma aldeia aqui perto – Shiryu olhou de um por um.

- Um seria legal ver umas gatinhas – Afrodite sorriu malicioso.

- Ue, Afrodite desde quando você gosta de garotas? – perguntou Seya incrédulo ao ver o pisciano se intrometer na conversa, já que viu que a sua casa era do lado do aquariano.

- Olha aqui seu cavalo mal trapilho, para o seu governo, não é por que eu sou delicado e gosto de rosas que eu não gosto de garotas, ouviu bem – ele estava quase tirando uma rosa negra no cavaleiro de pegasus de tão estressado que ficou.

- Mas eu sempre achei que você fosse do babado Afrodite – foi a vez de Shaka se manifestar.

Afrodite aproximou-se lentamente de Shaka e disse:

- Tenho certeza que eu sou muito mais homem que muitos aqui – ele saiu pisando alto e foi para sua casa.

- Iii eu acho que ele se magoou – Seya olhou para Saori que deu os ombros.

- Então quem vai? – perguntou Shurei esperançosa.

- June e eu vamos – manifestou Shun.

- Eu vou aproveitar e ficar aqui bem longe de confusão – Camus suspirou aliviado achou que ia ter todos ali até o outro dia aproveitando do seu cosmo.

- Saori e eu também vamos aproveitar, não é mesmo minha deusa?

- Sim meu cavalhinho chucro – ela o abraçou próximo aos demais.

- Quanta poca vergonha e falta de respeito – resmungou Camus não vendo a hora de ficar tranquilo em sua casa.

- Mu!

- Hum – ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou para a garota de cabelos negros.

- Você e o Shaka não vão ao festival?

Mu olhou o virginiano e o virginiano olhou para o carneiro como se quisesse dizer eu só vou se você for.

- Eu irei sim, tomar uma brisa da noite e ver pessoas novas é sempre bom.

Shaka apenas sorriu um sorriso lateral concordando e ficou combinado para irem juntos ao festival de verão.

- Será muito divertido – Shunrei abraçou Shiryu e os dois caminharam em direção à porta.

Pouco a pouco os cavaleiros e as moças foram saindo e pouco a pouco ficou só o aquariano e seu discípulo na casa, tranquilos, sem cenas explicitas, sem conversar alta, sem uma palavra se quer só o silêncio e Camus ia aproveitar bem esse silêncio e repor a suas energias gastas com um pó de diamante para refrescar aquele bando de folgados.


End file.
